RING
by woobaek
Summary: "Baekhyun, mungkin kau jodohku.". BL. Baekhyun Chanyeol. Shortfic. End.


RING

Cast : Baek x Chan x sehun

*

Summary: "Baekhyun, mungkin kau jodohku."

*

Baekhyun namanya, lelaki yang tengah duduk pada kursi kafe tepat disamping jendela kaca besar. Atensi was was pada setiap mobil yang berhenti di pelataran, melihat siapa kiranya yang akan keluar dari dalamnya. Mungkin orang yang sedang ditungguinya.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Lagi ia melirik arloji hitamnya. Baekhyun datang sesuai waktu yng ditentukan. Ia menyadari sosok yang ditunggunya bukan orang sembarangan. Orang yang seharian penuh akan bekerja di balik meja atau berganti kursi dari rapat satu ke rapat lainnya, lalu pundi pundi uang akan mengalir deras di berbagai akun rekeningnya. Sebut saja yang ditunggunya seorang CEO salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar dinegaranya.

Namun Baekhyun tak menaruh rasa bangga atau bersorak pada lelaki yang ditungguinya. Hatinya justru berkecamuk menjalari tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Tepatnya Baekhyun sangat muak pada lelaki itu. Ingatannya masih merekam benar atas apa yang lelaki itu perbuat sidanya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu hidup berjalan bagai di negeri dongeng. Lamaran yang Baekhyun ajukan pada perusahaan besar yang diinginkannya diterima. Beberapa seleksi dan wanwancara Baekhyun lalui dengan mudah, mengingat otaknya yang cemerlang. Di hari pertama ia disambut rekan kerjanya dengan hangat. Baekhyun yang pandai bergaul lebih cepat akrab pada semuanya.

Lalu karir Baekhyun semakin cemerlang ketika setiap ide yang keluar dari otak pintarnya selalu mendapat sanjungan. Hingga pemimpin perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menaruh perhatian padanya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, calon pewaris tunggal Oh corp.

Dua tahun adalah masa dimana mereka saling mengenal, merasa nyaman, pernyataan cinta, hingga berakhir sebuah lamaran manis. Baekhyun memeluk erat didadanya sebuah cincin batu zamrud yang terpahat sempurna. Sebentar lagi dia akan berganti marga Oh dan itu akan menjadi perbincangan hangat kelas atas.

Masih hidup seperti negeri dongeng. Baekhyun membuat dirinya menjadi layak menjadi pasangan Oh. Kelas memasak ia ikuti untuk menghasilkan kudapan setara dengan restoran berbintang. Ia begitu menaruh banyak hasil eksekusi daging sapi nya akan disukai Sehun calon suaminya. Hari itu sudah larut. Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu sedang Sehun si pekerja keras tengah lembur dan Baekhyun siap dengan kejutannya.

Rantang biru ia peluk di dada lalu dalam hitungan detik kala tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu besar si CEO, rantang biru itu jatuh menghantam pada lantai marmer dingin itu hingga si pemilik ruangan melotot terkejut kearahnya dengan kondisi memprihantikan.

Baekhyun baru saja menjadi saksi mata kebejatan calon suaminya tengah telanjang bersama sekretarisnya di sofa kulit besar saling menindih.

Lebih tragisnya yang ia dengar akan kejadian itu hanya butuh satu kalimat penjelasannya. "Baekhyun maaf. Aku mencintainya Baek."

Lutut Baekhyun seketika lemas, mata bengkaknya kembali berair tapi ia masih punya tenaga untuk melepas cincin batu safir sialan itu, dan menyiramkan latte hangatnya tepat di wajah tembok bajingan Oh Sehun.

Jangan bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun waktu itu. Jantungnya terasa remuk dan enggan berdetak lagi. Lalu hari berganti hari ia hidup seperti seonggok sampah. Tak berguna. Berhenti dari pekerjan, mengurung diri di apartemen, makan apapun semuanya tanpa pusing membersihkan sampahnya, namun jika dibiarkan lelaki mungil itu bisa jayanhilang kewarasannya.

Tapi Baekhyun beruntung dia punya Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang rela mengunjunginya setiap hari, didukung Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen dengan gedung bersebelahan. Kyungsoo dengan sabar membersihkan sampah sisa makanan Baekhyun, mengisi kulkasnya, dan membangunkan si pemalas yang selalu bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dengan kondisi menjijikkan.

"Baekhyun mandilah kau bau!"

"Yah Byunbaek berhenti menangis atau aku benar akan menendang bokongmu!"

"Baek ayolah, makan! Kau selau membiarkan makanan yang susah payah ku buatkan untukmu! Dan berhenti makan ramen! Aku sudah membuangnya dan darimana kau mendapatkannya hingga mengganti seluruh sayuran dan buah yang ku taruh di kulkasmu. Baek, yak!"

"Keparat Sehun! Aku benar akan membunuhnya. Tapi dia bosku Baek! Aku bisa apa?"

"Sialan sudah ku bilag berhenti menangisi Oh Sehun. Ada jutaan pria yang lebih kaya dan tampan dibandingkan dia si muka tembok, Baek!"

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Bagaimana Baekhyun susah payah untuk melupakannya namun lelaki itu hadir dalam tidurnya dan memberinya mimpi buruk. Satu kata Baekhyun depresi bagaimana rasa cintanya dikhianati dan Kyungsoo luput akan pil penenang yang Baekhyun sembunyikan di balik Samphoo stroberinya di bilik kamar mandi. Hingga Kyungsoo menjerit histeris mendapati Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri minggu pagi itu.

Lalu Baekhyun berakhir menghabiskan satu bulan lamanya dirumah sakit. Bukan hanya menyembuhkan fisiknya namun juga jiwanya yang hancur berkeping.

•••

Di kefe yang sama. Baekhyun memesan minum yang sama, latte. Pahitnya pas seperti kisahnya. Namun hatinya tak lagi pahit. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun si ceria. Rambutnya ia warnai karamel, membiarkan poninya menutupi dahi sempitnya. Wajahnya terlihat segar. Ia menyukai pekerjaan barunya yang sudah ia geluti setengah tahun ini, mempunyai teman baru begitu menyenangkan. Ya hidupnya telah bahagia meski hatinya tanpa ada yang mengisi.

Oh dia sosok yang telah ditunggunya datang. Sosok yang meneror dirinya lewat telepon selama seminggu terakhir ini. Dan Baekhyun memberikan decakan jengkel karena orang itu menghilangkan tiga puluh menit berharganya hanya untuk menunggu si brengsek yang sudah membuatnya hidupnya menjadi buruk.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Telah membuatmu menunggu." senyum manisnya memulai.

Gampang sekali ia berucap maaf.

"Kau semakin cantik Baek!"

Aku lelaki tolol.

"Baek, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Katakan apa maumu Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki didepannya tanpa ragu.

"Aku-- begini, aku tau aku salah. Mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan tapi aku menyadari satu hal. Kau selalu membayangiku Baek. Disetiap harinya tanpa terlewatkan. Itu begitu menyakitkan dan nyatanya sampai sekarang aku benar merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Baek. Bisakah, bisakah kita mengulang semua dari awal?" lelaki itu menjelaskan panjang. Sedang Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Mudah sekali baginya menjungkir balikkan dunia Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun melewati harinya dengan berat. Lihat lelaki brengsek itu seenak jidatnya ingin mengulang semuanya.

Baekhyun membuang nafas jengkel. "Dengar tuan muda Oh Sehun--

Lalu telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada lelaki itu.

"Pertama kau mengganggu Kyungsoo merengek dengan ancamanmu meminta nomor ponselku. Kedua, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Xi Luhan sekretaris jalangmu telah berakhir karena dia lebih memilih kembali ke Cina menerima perjodohan yang telah diatur keluarganya. Ketiga, kenapa kau begitu percaya diri sekali datang padaku dengan tanpa tahu malu cih! Kau lihat--

Baekhyun menunjuk cincin batu safirnya.

"aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Jadi mulai sekarang hentikan leluconmu atau latteku akan membasahi wajah bajinganmu itu" Lalu Baekhyun bangkit meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan muka merah padam menahan emosi dan cepat berlari menjauh dari tempat yang membuat degup jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

Sudah satu tahun tapi nyatanya dadanya masih sesak mengingatnya. Lantas ia butuh Dokter mudanya sekarang dan segera melakukan panggilan padanya.

"Dokter Park, Hiks!"

…

Park Chanyeol adalah Dokter muda yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dibawah Baekhyun. Ia bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana parasnya. Ia benar seratus persen tampan jika dipresentase. Tingginya menjulang, dengan setelan jas putih panjangnya akan membius seluruh pasien dimana ia bekerja.

Sampai nenek-nenek pun akan melebihkan sakit pinggangnya agar dokter tampan itu memberikan perhatian lebih mengingat Dokter Park begitu terkenal keramahannya.

Waktu itu Baekhyun baru sadar akibat pil penenang yang diminumnya dalam jumlah berlebih bukan senyum ramah yang ia dapat.

Dokter itu menyeringai mengejek.

"Lihat bodoh sekali bukan temanmu ini, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa dia membahayakan nyawanya demi lelaki idiot."

Sedang Kyungsoo mengganguk berurang kali.

Bukannya bertanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Dokter itu justru terus mengulang kalimat ejekannya. Lalu Baekhyun lebih memilih memajamkan mata sipitnya lagi. Kepalanya benar berat.

Satu bulan di rumah sakit bisa dibilang cukup lama untuk Baekyun dan Dokter Park saling mengenal. Dokter Park lagi dan lagi mengejeknya dan Baekhyun akan menimpali dengan kerucutan di belah tipisnya.

Mulanya Baekhyun memang masa bodoh namun hari berlalu taunya ejekan menjadi candaan hingga gelak tawa keduanya terdengar. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana Dokter itu memantau kesehatannya yang berangsur membaik.

"Dasar lelaki cengeng. Begitu saja sudah menangis."

Itu ejekan kesekian kalinya jika kelas pengobatan psikisnya dimulai. Namun selesainya ia akan mendapat se cup besar eksrim stroberinya.

Butuh satu bulan Baekhyun untuk sembuh. Dan Ia mulai menjalani rutinitasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

•••

"Kau tau dokter Park, dia fikir dia siapa dengan tak tahu malunya ingin mengulang hubungan denganku lagi." Sendok eskrim Baekhyun tepat menunjuk wajah Dokter Park. "Dia lelaki Brengsek Dokter Park. Aku bahkan hampir bunuh diri karenanya. Dia fikir aku sudi untuk menerimanya lagi. Menjijikkan!"

Lelaki tinggi itu menemui Baekhyun dan harus menenangkannya dengan satu cup besar eskrim di kafe. Oh eksrim itu sudah habis dan Dokter baik hati itu memesankan lagi.

Mungkin Park Chanyeol harus meneliti apakah eskrim yang dilahap Baekhyun ada kandungan alkohol atau tidak. Karena Baekhyun benar merancau tak jelas setelah pertemuannya dengan sang mantan.

"Sudah menangisnya?"

Baekhyun menyendok eskrim terakhirnya, mengangguk dan ia lega telah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Dasar bocah." tisu dimeja Chanyeol ambil dan mengelap sisa eskrim yang belepotan dibibir si mungil.

"Oh ya Dokter Park, terima kasih untuk pinjaman cincinnya." lelaki mungil itu mengagumi betapa indah cincin bertahta batu safir kecil itu.

"Aku sudah membantumu Baekhyun. Aku bahkan mentraktirmu dua cup besar eskrim stroberi. Jadi sekarang kembalikan cincinnya karena itu cincin wasiat nenekku?"

Mungkin terdengar konyol tapi memang itu adanya, cincin cantik batu safir itu benar pemberian nenek Chanyeol yang diperuntukkan untuk calon istrinya. Chanyeol meminjamkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mantan pasiennya yang kini menjadi teman dekatnya, si berisik Byun Baekhyun.

"Hmm baiklah Dokter Park." lalu Baekhyun melepas cincinnya.

Tapi--

Gagal.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menariknya. "Dokter Park…" lirihnya ragu "Susah." cicitnya lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Baekhyun."

"Coba saja sendiri."

Baekhyun mengulurkan jari manisnya, lalu Chanyeol menariknya keras.

"Yak! Kau ingin membuat jariku putus!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tarikannya dan si mungil meniupi jarinya, sakit.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mudah memakainya tapi susah di lepasnya.

Entahlah.

Lantas Chanyeol memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan memandangi lucu Baekhyun dengan kerucutan bibirnya, sesekali meniupi jari manisnya lagi.

Ia menyesap kopi panasnya dan berdeham.

"Baekhyun,"

"Apa?" ia menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Mungkin kau jodohku."

"APA?"

END

Garing banget . hahaa..


End file.
